


If I Could Turn Back Time

by Ernutet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Daniel's POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernutet/pseuds/Ernutet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you wait or hesitate too long, you might miss your turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Short stuff, finally named, written in 2009.
> 
> (If anyone wants to pick up this plot bunny and run away with him -- just let me know :)

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way _

_I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay.  
I don't know why I did the things I did _

_I don't know why I said the things I said …_

_ (from “If I Could Turn Back Time” by Cher) _

 

Crap, crap, crap. Double crap.

Jackson, you idiot.

Crap!

Daniel barely contained himself from throwing everything off his desk in a fit of rage which was this time directed solely at himself.

As Jack would say, crap.

Sighing, he run hands through his hair several times, making it stick out in all directions at once.

O-kay. Deep breaths (thanks Teal'c).

Control - check (barely).

Composed – check (almost).

Act – not checked (yet) … Act how?

What could he possibly do now, after all the openings and invitations slipped right through his fingers? Blind as a b- … Or was he? Was he really blind or just stupid enough to ignore the best thing that wanted to happen to him in the last several years? Yup. That about summed it up.

This time control turned its head away and Daniel swept a hand over the desk, throwing off the books, papers, pens, stale sandwich and a half full coffee mug. Luckily, his laptop was perched on an adjecant computer desk.

Crap. Now he had a messed office to clean up, as well.

The gate-activation claxons sounded along the corridors, and there were non-hurried footsteps echoing through the night shift, but Daniel decided the control room could do without him this time.

A few minutes and reluctant stuff-picking later, Daniel dropped back down into his chair and looked gloomily at the beckoning in-tray. He was not in the mood.

Just as he was about to get up and go get disgustingly drunk, a shadow creeped in front of him, growing bigger and closer.

He didn't dare to breathe.

A hand was tentatively touching his shoulder, then tugging with more force at his shirt, making him turn around and look into the eyes he made shed tears just mere hours ago.

She always could sneak up on him, whether he paid attention or not.

And then there was more touching, and exploring, and clinging, and all the whys and sorrys were put aside for some later time.


End file.
